Le salut, et ensuite
by Nelja
Summary: Les réflexions de Rod sur Charon dans le dernier tome. Angst et slash. Ecrit pour Fufu.


_Seimaden appartient à Yuu Higuri._

_Spoilers tome 10 ! Rod/Charon, angst, les réflexions de Rod sur Charon après sa mort. Ecrit pour Fufu._

* * *

C'est Charon qui l'a sauvé, de tant de façon différentes que quand Rodric veut se les rappeler, dans sa tête et son coeur elles s'entrechoquent et résonnent comme autant de cloches.

Charon lui a fait comprendre que l'on peut se libérer du destin. Que l'on peut exister pour ce qu'on est, et pas pour le rôle que l'on doit jouer. Et peu importe si Charon lui-même n'y croyait pas, chacune de ses paroles était vraie et a libéré le coeur de Rodric de ses entraves.

_Ton âme, ta personnalité, Azel n'en a pas besoin._ Rodric le savait, bien sûr, mais est-ce que cela comptait ? Quelle valeur pouvait-il leur accorder ? Quand tout le monde le remerciait, le louait, pour avoir sauvé leurs vies et celles de leurs êtres chers, qui avait pris le temps de lui dire que le reste comptait aussi ?

C'était avant de rencontrer Charon. Un ami, il ne reprendra pas ce mot quoi qu'il advienne. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait parfaitement, qui lui parlait comme à un égal, qui l'aidait dans les difficultés. C'est plus que ce qu'un prince aurait pu espérer, quand la tradition lui demande d'être toujours un guide et un soutien sans laisser rien paraître de ses faiblesses.

C'est plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu espérer.

_Pourquoi souffres-tu autant pour sauver les autres ?_ Oui, aider son peuple n'a pas de sens quand on court soi-même vers l'anéantissement. Pour leur demander de continuer à vivre dans un pays ravagé par la guerre, pour leur demander d'être heureux, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il pouvait l'être aussi. Pas plus. Mais pas moins.

Et, comme par miracle, Kaimei n'a plus eu de prise sur lui.

Ce n'est pas Charon qui lui a fait comprendre qu'Hilda lui avait déjà échappé. Cela, il l'avait réalisé tout seul, alors même que son coeur se refusait à le reconnaître. Mais c'est Charon qui, l'accueillant quand elle l'a rejeté, lui a laissé entrevoir l'espoir que peut-être, son monde n'allait pas finir pour cela.

Peut-être qu'à la fin Charon était vraiment un démon, mais ses mains étaient si chaudes, quand elles reposaient contre ses joues, brûlantes même quand elles ne faisaient qu'effleurer sa gorge en dégrafant sa chemise. Et c'était si apaisant de rester tout contre lui, la peau contre la peau, et l'âme contre l'âme.

"J'aime Hilda." a dit alors Rodric, comme pour se prémunir d'un danger qu'il ignorait, et Charon lui a répondu, avec un rire étouffé, triste. "Il y a en ce monde des âmes assez infortunées pour n'aimer qu'une personne ; mais toi, tu n'es pas d'entre elles, dis ?"

Il a fallu à Rod du temps pour répondre à cette question trop simple en apparence, pour comprendre que s'il pouvait se délivrer de sa tristesse en ne sacrifiant qu'une fidélité qui maintenant ne signifie plus rien pour Hilda, il le ferait.

_Tue-moi._ lui a demandé Charon ensuite, au milieu des débris tranchants d'une confiance brisée ; son regard était d'une infinie tristesse. Peut-être Rodric aurait-il pu le libérer de son destin, ce jour-là, comme Charon avait fait pour lui...

Il disait qu'il lui a toujours menti. Mais il pouvait mentir encore. Il n'y avait que son désir d'en finir, lumineusement vrai, qui interdisait à Rod de comprendre tout le reste.

_Tue-moi, si tu me hais._ et Rod aurait dû le faire, après la mort horrible de Marka. Mais non, ses sentiments étaient loin d'être aussi clairs. Et si la compassion comme la fureur comme le désespoir d'être trahi auraient dû lui ordonner d'enfoncer l'épée d'Azel à travers le coeur sombre de Charon, il s'y était refusé, pas comme ça, pas en lui laissant croire qu'il le détestait.

Avant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait essayer.

Lui montrer que le destin n'était pas une loi. Que c'était sa personnalité, son âme, qui comptait. Que sa souffrance pourrait avoir une fin. Essayer de le convaincre que, peut-être, il pourrait aimer quelqu'un, encore maintenant. Charon avait dit la vérité, tout du long, sans le savoir, et il fallait bien qu'il le réalise finalement. Le monde aurait été trop injuste sinon.

Rod voulait rendre Charon heureux. Pas plus que lui. Il avait un lourd passé derrière lui, qu'on ne pouvait pas nier. Mais pas moins. Ensemble, peut-être.

Et s'il échouait, peu lui importait s'il pouvait y laisser sa vie, seul contre un puissant démon.

Il avait cru n'avoir même pas besoin d'arme.

Les événements lui ont démontré cruellement son erreur. Il a presque rendu à Charon ce qu'il lui devait. Il l'a presque sauvé. Mais la mort est venue reprendre en personne l'existence de Charon, juste après que Rod lui en a arraché l'âme.

Et Charon sourit dans ses bras tandis que sa vie s'enfuit, comme pour convaincre Rod que c'est bon, qu'il l'a sauvé quand même, qu'il a fait assez pour lui. Et peut-être que le prince Rodric a en effet payé sa dette, mais comment cela peut-il suffire, quand il voit disparaître devant lui le futur que Charon aurait pu vivre avec son nouveau coeur ?

Quand il voit disparaître une partie rêvée de son propre futur.

_Verses-tu des larmes ?_ Charon interroge Rod, extasié, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau en ce monde, cette tristesse salée, étincelante, aux reflets de cristal.

C'est peut-être pour ça, que même maintenant, alors que le corps de Charon s'est évaporé dans l'air, et qu'il ne peut plus rien voir, plus ressentir de tristesse, sur les joues de Rodric les larmes ne cessent de couler.


End file.
